International Game of Tag
by Saitaina R. Moricia
Summary: Rage watches Shuichi at the airport and speaks to him. Takes place during vol. 9. Companion piece to International Game of Hide and Seek and International Game of Simon Says.


I can see you from here, waiting to board your flight back to Japan. She's sitting next to you, chatting on about something while your producer (how the hell did HE get to be president of NG Productions!) holds an ice pack to his forehead and Claude polishes his gun.

You're not paying attention to any of them, though. No, you're thoughts are on him, the beautiful Ice Prince. How did he capture you, my angel? How could someone so heartless capture such a beauty as you?

I claim that what I feel for you is love, but I know it's really just a crush. An infatuationa dream. Lust and fondness based solely on an image, imagination and limited meetings under pressure. But it's such a nice dream.

What would it be like to have you truly look at me, instead of through me? What would it be like to have you in my life, in my arms? Would you love me? Or simply tolerate me?

I've never had much luck in love. How could I? Men generally want two things from me, money or sexsometimes three if you include the XMR contract that they seem to think I hand out like candy.

I can't fault them, I knew what they wanted before they even approached me and opened their mouthsand I still went right along with it. I let them use me because I had nothing else.

But, you're different. You have your own money, your own nameand that appeals to me. So, not only are you beautiful, funny, sweet, adorable, and justperfect, but I also wouldn't have to worry with you about what you are truly after. I could be free.

Is it any wonder I have a crush on you?

But, you don't want me. That is the other difference then the long string of men that have shared my life. You're too hung up on him.

I honestly can't see what you could love about him. Sure, he's gorgeous; I'll freely admit that. But beauty is only a factor when you're looking for a one-night stand, not for a relationship.

He's so cold. Not only to myself, which would be expected considering I'm trying to steal you away from him, but to you, his lover of what turns out to be almost three years.

You told me, before the first press conference, that you doubted I had ever been in love and I had no clue what I was talking about when I spoke of choosing between love or money.

Sorry to disappoint, my angel, but I have been in love. He was my world. He was my light and darkness and everything in-between. He was my right hand, up until the day he left me, unable to stand me any longer.

So I can understand your feelings, really I can. But just as I wasn't worthy of that love, neither was he.

I know that's in opposition of what I want. If he's not worthy of you, then how could I be since I'm so much like himonly with breasts. But what one wants, and what is right are often different things.

I care about you, Shuichi, and he has already hurt you, so many times over. How long can you allow him to tear you apart? How long can you allow him to leech you until there's nothing left?

How long until the pieces are too small to be put back together?

Your friends have tried to help you. Claude and Judy both tried. Sakano tries, though not very effectively, to help you. And you're pushing them all away, spurning their attempts by returning to him tonight.

Has he ever told you he loves you? Has he ever done anything that makes him worthy of your devotion? Sure, he came over here for you, but was it really for you? Or was it because he's not willing to let you go unless it's on HIS terms?

He broke up with you, remember? Oh yes, I know the whole story. I know all about the little scene in the bar with you, and Eiri. I know of Seguchi's role, and I know about Claude's pushing.

He gave you up. He threw you away because Seguchi threw a little fit. Honestly! This is the man you love? A man willing to toss you aside the second Tohma pouts and acts like a spoiled little brat?

I would never give you up, Shuichi. I would hold onto you no matter who pouted, whined or bitched. I would hold onto you come hell or high water. I would hold onto you as the world fell down around us. For there is nothing, no man, woman, child or event that could tear you out of my arms.

They're calling your flight now and you're moving even further away from me. I want to reach out and touch you. I want to grab your hand and stop you from walking through that metal door, but I can't. And just like that, you're gone

But not for long, my angel. I have never been one to give up easily. Not when I was a child and wanted a toy, not when I was sixteen and wanted to be the top of XMR. Not now that I'm eighteen and want you.

Bill and Ark are waiting for me at XMR's hanger. I only have moments to watch your plane as it starts it's journey before I have to leave myself. We have a stop to make in California, a small errand to take care of, but soonsoon my angel.

I will be at your side again.

Wait for me?

_Fin_


End file.
